User blog:DiamondKittyHero/Warriors Story Challenges
Challenge: OTP Word Count (min. 300): 580 ---- Rainy x Breeze ---- Rainysong hissed as Forestheart pressed the marigold against her shoulder. Her tail swiped out, agitated. “You know,” the green-eyed Shaman muttered, “you wouldn’t have gotten these wounds if you didn’t charge headfirst into battle.” “And who else was going to save Woodpaw’s tail?” she challenged, cerulean eyes glinting. “Some other warrior, I’m sure. Or Wildpaw.” The shaman smirked as Rainysong shot a glare at him. “That one on your shoulder’s going to scar,” he added, pointing with his tail at it. “Just a heads-up.” Rainysong rolled her eyes, teasingly flicking Forestheart’s face with her tail before stepping out of the Shaman Den, fervently breathing in fresh air. “Rainysong?” The gray-patched white she-cat turned and smiled as the gray leader stared at her. “Breezestar,” she purred. The white-dappled tom had a cut over his eye, and Rainysong frowned as she saw it. “Someone got you too, huh?” Breezestar nodded. “Forestheart said it’s going to sca -” He froze mid sentence as Rainysong licked it, heart thrumming as he stared with one open yellow eye at the she-cat. She laughed. “You look like a twoleg just offered to take you to the Cutter,” she joked. “Erm...yeah. You just…” The poor white-bellied tom was stunned, and struggled to find the right words. “I should check on others,” he meowed feebly, flicking his tail at the shaman den. Rainysong tilted her head. “Not a revering speech?” She pointed with her own tail at the Tallrock. “You know, since we sort of won against TreeClan and all?” Breezestar blushed, grumbling, “Shush, you.” Rainysong shook her head with a smile before turning and padding off - to talk to Goldenleap, Breezestar guessed. Still, she had a good point. He frowned, trying to figure out if now would be a good time, before sighing and jumping on top of the rock. “Let all cats old enough to hunt gather to hear my words!” he yowled. Rainysong stopped talking to Goldenleap, instead padding up and jumping to a smaller ledge. She shot him a glance, a smirk on her face. He tried to glare but found he couldn’t, so the gray tom settled for a huff instead. Once all of MoonClan - save for the queens and kits, of course - had gathered, Breezestar cleared his throat. “Today,” he meowed, “we have won against TreeClan. Although we are scarred now, none of us have died. And what doesn’t kills us…” “...can only make us stronger,” Rainystar said, staring out at her Clanmates. “We didn’t back down, we didn’t give up, and in turn…” “...our enemies ran,” Breezestar said. “Snakestar may be telling his Clan that it was just luck we won, that they’ll win next time…” “...and perhaps they will. But we’re MoonClan,” Rainystar yowled, her voice growing stronger. “We don’t back down!” As her Clanmates cheered, she remembered wistfully Breezestar making a speech similar to hers. She jumped down from the Tallrock to go into her den, but the tortoiseshell deputy stepped in front of her. “Rainystar,” Wildheart meowed gently, “I recognized that speech.” Her heart clenched as she remembered how Breezestar had died, how sad he had been to let her go again in the leadership ceremony. She craned her head up to look at the sky, and though the sun was burning brightly still, she smiled. “Yes,” she murmured. “And it’s one worth remembering.” Up in the stars that the white-and-gray she-cat couldn’t see now, Breezestar stared down, a smile on his muzzle as he watched the leader. Note: The spot where it switches between Rainystar and Breezestar speaking is supposed to be sort of switching between past and present, or Rainystar remembering Breezestar saying it. Sorry if the point of view switching tripped you up from Breezestar to Rainystar. --{}{}{}-- Challenge: "Ask yourself if what you're doing today is getting you to where you want to be tomorrow." Word Count: 1151 Born Anew Violetpaw lay in the nest, violet eyes glazed. The smell of rabbit had filled her nose, but although she didn’t have to get up to get it, she didn’t feel like eating.What use was it? She wasn’t contributing anything to the Clan. Some other worthy member could have it. “Violetpaw?” She recognized her tortoiseshell friend’s voice - anxious, nervous. She lifted her head, before her eyes widened in pain as her leg shifted slightly. Flowerpaw had dosed her with poppy seeds, but she couldn’t give her too many - to quote, “I can dim the pain, but I still need to know how you feel. You’re healthy otherwise, so as long as you eat, you should recover within the next two moons.” But she hadn’t eaten. Two moons? Two moons was two too long, if she was to be persuaded to eat. Had it been even a half-moon, she would agree. But Ravensong was dead - and it was her fault. Frankly, maybe her father wanted her dead. “How are you feeling?” Wildpaw inquired quietly. Violetpaw sighed - a depressed, saddened noise. “Terrible.” Wildpaw seemed to understand - she wasn’t just talking about her leg. “I’m sorry.” Violetpaw shook her head. “Don’t be. It’s my fault. I should’ve remembered what Flowerpaw said. And I didn’t. And because of my mistake…” Tears welled. “He’s gone.” Wildpaw didn’t say anything else. She just laid down next to Violetpaw in a comforting matter. After a few moments, she started sobbing. He’s gone, gone, gone. He was always there! And what did I do? I ended up killing him! Ravensong is dead, and it’s all my fault… All my fault… The next day, Violetpaw woke up hours before dawn. She was staring up at the ceiling of the Shaman Den when it hit her - she couldn’t stay in MoonClan. MoonClan was her and Ravensong’s home - and now it was only her’s. Her friends were here, but they couldn’t really empathize with her - they didn’t understand. No one did. No one in MoonClan had accidentally killed their father before. Should I leave after this is healed, though? I’ll survive better on my own if it’s healed. She looked at her leg, wedged between two sticks. One was on top, stuck to her leg with cobwebs. No one had broken their leg before, and they had to take an educated guess. I’ll leave the attached stick on, she decided, but no. Ravensong is dead - I just got a broken bone. The least I can do is leave it. If Ravensong still loved me from Serenity, he’d show it, somehow - and I’d stay, or let it heal. But… She didn’t finish her thought, instead pushing herself up. She hissed in pain as she adjusted her leg, holding it off the ground, but she limped over to the storage facility. Violetpaw frowned, looking at all the herbs. There were two that looked like poppy seeds. Flowerpaw mentioned that one was foxglove...dangerous. What did she say? She frowned. Flowerpaw had described the difference between them before. Then she remembered - they had a poppy growing in the den. Violetpaw’s inquisitive eyes quickly spotted it. She shook a few out before popping two in her mouth and chewing. Satisfied, she limped out of the Shaman Den. She was nearing the exit out of camp when she spotted a golden cat, freezing in her pawstep. She quickly shook it off, hoping to leave before they noticed, but as her luck was, they turned. Goldenleap’s green eyes widened in surprise. “Violetpaw?” “Shh!” she hissed. Goldenleap lowered his voice, although his optics still radiated confusion. “What’re you doing?” “What does it look like?” Heartache shot through her again. “Leaving.” Goldenleap eyes switched between looking at her leg to looking at her eyes. “Leaving? But...why?” She shook her head. “You wouldn’t understand.” “Is it because of Ravensong?” She paused mid-step again. “I know what it’s like without a father.” She whirled around. “You have Graytail. He’s still alive. He still cares.” Her throat seemed to be caught on emotions. “Ravensong is neither.” “Graytail?” he scoffed. “Graytail is still furious with Cloudwing for naming us without him. He called us weak on more than one occasion. Graytail doesn’t give a mousetail about us.” “Ravensong did to me!” she yelled, before realizing she was too loud. “And I killed him, okay? Now he’s in Serenity and furious that I’m alive. This was our home. But now it’s only mine. And I can’t live here any longer, okay?” Goldenleap paused. “...I understand. But...why leave without a goodbye?” She shook her head. “Thornstar would only stop me. He’d post a guard or something. None of you have experienced it, and he would think that he could help me. Wildpaw and Flowerpaw would be only too eager to agree.” She stared at the ground. “Which is why I ask that you don’t tell anyone about this. If you do, I’ll be found and dragged back. I don’t want that.” “But...what about tomorrow? Where do you want to be tomorrow? Don’t you want to be the greatest warrior in MoonClan?” Goldenleap’s voice was helpless but curious. “I wanted to be. No,” she realized, “Violetpaw wanted to be. But...Violetpaw did die, alongside Ravensong. I was born from her ashes. I don’t know anything about who I am now, except for one thing: I am not a novice of MoonClan. I never was.” Goldenleap was quiet, before flicking his tail. “Follow me.” “What?” “I know a better way out. Follow me.” She complied, trailing after him as he walked back to behind the Warriors’ Den, and then farther. He stopped near a fern patch. “Here.” He pulled one off, rubbing it against her fur. “That should help disguise your scent.” Goldenleap dropped it, before continuing. “Not much further.” A couple minutes later, Violetpaw was staring through at a tunnel. “You want me to go through this?” He shrugged. “Yes,” Goldenleap admitted. “I can’t just watch you be pulled back here. Not many know about this, and they’ll first go through the normal exit. By the time they realized you found this, you’ll be gone.” “Th - Thank you, Goldenleap,” she stammered. He touched her nose. “I’ll pretend I don’t know anything.” Then he paused. “Violetpaw? Or...whatever your name is now?” “Yeah?” “I need you to make a promise.” His green eyes shone as he meowed, “I wouldn’t help a Clanmate escape for nothing, so promise me that this life will be better. Promise me that you’ll leave behind what you fear. Promise me that you’ll look past any mistakes you make in this new life.” She nodded. “I promise.” So as she faced December, she remembered her promise. I am no longer Violetpaw. Who am I? “Huntress,” she introduced herself. I promised you, Goldenleap - I will hunt my mistakes and get past them. I will get to where I want to be tomorrow. Note: No one could find Violetpaw because she went in the tunnels! Gasp! And Goldenleap knew all along? Was he foolish to not tell Rainystar, or was he right? --{}{}{}-- Challenge: Mine or Yours? Word Count (min. 300): X (Not yet started) Category:Blog posts